Just A Bit Of Love
by Wind And Tides
Summary: Story takes place after "The Firebending Masters". Aang has been noticing how rude Katara is being to Zuko. So, he makes her change her mind to apologize to him. Desperate times must take desperate actions, right? KATAANG. Lemon-ish.


Allright, kiddos and people who don't like lemon, click away! This story is naughty! Again, if you don't like mature fan-fictions, click away now! Save yourself! Aahh!

Okay, anyways, hi! I've been in a perverted mood lately, so instead of continuing "Infected" (like I should), I decided to write a lemon-ish oneshot.

Summary (if you hadn't read it earlier):

Story takes place after "The Firebending Masters". Aang has been noticing how rude Katara is being to Zuko. So, he makes her change her apologize to him. Desperate times must take desperate actions, right? KATAANG. Lemon-ish.

Again, be warned! This is not scary, but pervy! Haha.

Please reiew!

* * *

**-I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

"Allright, you have the energy, but not the will." Zuko, Aang's firebending teacher said, observing his student closely as he was trying to make one of the basic moves of firebending.

It had been a couple of days since Zuko had been accepted to the group, and everyone was starting to get used to him already. Well, everyone except Katara. She still had the same amount of negativity against him as she always had, if not more.

"Ngh," the young Avatar frowned, "how about..." he took a deep breath and shot out a small fireball, "this?".

Zuko shook his head and sighed. Aang groaned angrily.

"C'mon, it's one of the very basics. It shouldn't be that hard to master. Focus on the target." The master firebender pointed at the goofy-looking stick-and-rock figure that was about Aang's height. It hadn't had a single blow on it, yet.

Aang tried once more, with even more passion, but only a small fireball reached out of his hands, vanishing in a second.

"Ugh, maybe I shouldn't try this one yet. Let's move onto another one?" he offered.

"No, this is an important one. Many advanced moves require your skills on this one." Zuko argued.

"How about you do it yourself then, mister I-know-all-firebending." A voice came from nearby.

The boys looked back to see a frowning waterbender approach them.

"Since you're the all powerful bender. I bet you can't do any better than Aang." She commented.

"Katara? Where you there all along?" Aang said, his confusing eyes darting around the empty field. She must've been hiding, because otherwise he would've noticed her.

"What are you doing here? We're in the middle of a lesson." Zuko changed the topic.

For the last days, Katara had been making Zuko's life impossible. Almost every morning she had made his room's door handle frozen, or poured water on his bed when he was about to go to bed, or put sharp little ice-shards in his food. But mostly, she had disturbed his lessons with Aang, by insulting him.

"I'm free to come here, aren't I? You can say whatever you want." The waterbender said, glaring at him.

Zuko groaned and sighed, trying to contain his anger.

Aang had been observing the two, and he had noticed that they really hadn't been going along. Katara was bashing at him every time she saw him. The Avatar was getting slightly annoyed, aswell. Why did she have such a big deal with him, anyway? Sure, he knew that accepting the old foe wouldn't be her biggest agreement, but still. If anyone should have had such a big grudge against him, it would've been Aang himself. But even he had accepted him as a friend.

"Whatever. Aang, we're done for today. Let's try again tomorrow." Zuko said.

"Um, okay." Aang said, scratching his bald head.

Katara glared once more at the banished prince, then started to walk away.

Zuko went towards Aang and whispered in his ear.

"Do something with your girlfriend. She's driving me nuts. I don't know how long I can stay calm if she keeps going on like this."

Aang blushed slightly at the 'girlfriend' part.

"But what could I do? She wouldn't listen to me." Aang whispered back.

"Then make her listen to you. You're the only one who can stop her." Zuko said.

Suddenly, something in Aang's head clicked, and he knew what to do. He hadn't been planning for this, because he thought it would be too extreme, but now would be the right time.

She _was_ getting on Zuko's nerves, and it affected the airbender. He wanted peace and friendship, right? So, on desperate conditions, desperate actions must be taken.

Aang nodded, then ran to Katara, stopping her.

"Hey, Katara," he said, smiling. "wanna take a walk before dinner?"

Katara didn't smile, like she usually would've. She sighed angrily, looking back at the firbender.

"Fine." She said, as if she didn't want to go.

Aang was confident about doing it, now.

They walked for about a half an hour, until they were pretty far away from the campsite in the temple.

Aang was looking around, observantly. He thought that they were far enough.

Aang stopped Katara by putting his hand on her shoulder. She gasped lightly. She was in deep thought while walking, her face only showing anger. Aang had noticed that.

"Katara, we must talk." He started.

"You're a little rough with Zuko, don't you think?" he asked.

Katara shut her eyes and sighed angrily.

"I know that you had problems with him, and so did I, and Sokka and Toph, but we all moved on. He's our friend now, why wouldn't you accept it?" he asked, trying to sound convincing.

It was quiet for a second.

"It's just that he was an absolute piece of bear-platypus droppings! He's an absolute disgrace! We shouldn't even be talking to him! He wanted to destroy you! He wanted to take the world's last hope! He wanted to take you from the world, from me!" she yelled.

"But he's good now, can't you see?" Aang said, quietly.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"If he wasn't, he would've done something already." He said, still quietly.

There was another quiet second. Katara's face changed, looking as if she had realized something. Aang was smiling, thinking that he had succeeded, and that he didn't have to push any further.

But then, her expression turned back, again.

"He's obviously plotting something! He's waiting for the moment I turn my back and then-..." she shouted, not wanting to finish.

Aang sighed. Yes, he did have to push further. Much further.

"So, you won't stop agonizing him?"

"Absolutely not. He deserves all of them."

"And, you won't ever forgive him?"

"No! Never! I'd rather die a thousand times than to even think of forgiving him!"

One last quiet second passed.

Aang softly pushed Katara against one of the pillars that was supporting the roof of the Air Temple.

He came closer to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still slightly angry.

"I'm going to make you forgive Zuko. I won't do it by yelling at you or something, though." He said.

He slowly got on his knees, making sure that Katara wouldn't budge much.

She had a confused look on her face, as she stared at the Avatar.

He put his hands on her hips and started to move her dress and pants down, slowly.

Katara gasped and put her hands on his, stopping him.

"Wh-What _are_ you doing!" she asked, shaking.

"Relax. I was taught that this is the way that monks used to seduce nuns. They said that each and every time, it worked. I've never tried it before, but I have to do it, unless you change your mind about Zuko."

Katara was still slightly confused, but she was getting the idea of what he was about to do. She blushed, thinking about it. What else could've monks taught Aang? Did he even know what 'seducing' means? Is he even that innocent?

Her thoughts took Katara off-guard, and Aang had managed to remove her bottom clothes. Only the white bandages (aka her swimwear) was covering her from under the waist.

"N-No! You can't do it, Aang!" she yelped, trying to stop him, again.

"And why not? I promise, I won't go any further." He said.

So he wasn't that innocent...

"It's... It's embarrassing..." she said, quietly. Her blush going deeper.

"It's okay. It will only stay between the two of us." He said.

Katara's arms weakened. Her legs started to shake.

"I just think that you really need this." He added.

_Maybe I do..._ Katara thought.

"But I'm not going to force you. You can say if it's not okay." He said, smiling.

She hesitaded.

"No... It's... It's okay..." she said quietly.

"If it's you... then... I want to..." she added, shutting her eyes tightly, feeling her cheeks burn.

Aang grinned. He was happy that she was already starting to recover. Though, this was just the beginning.

Katara gasped again as she felt Aang's hands softly caressing her butt. Her breath became quick and she felt a bit nervous and excited.

Suddenly, Aang's hands grabbed her butt-cheeks. That made Katara yelp. She covered her mouth in shame. But Aang smiled and chuckled at her cuteness. That made Katara feel better.

His hands then slowly moved to her thighs, as they did the same job as before. Soft caressing and rubbing.

Katara felt herself getting moist from below. Her breathing sharpened and her blush got even deeper. Aang's smile didn't fade, which made her enjoy this.

Aang softly pushed his face on her abdomen, taking in her scent. He realized she was wet already. Katara moaned quietly.

Aang then slowly started to take off her tunic, reaching the part where she would be revealed. He looked at her questiongly. She nodded shyly.

He pulled her undergarments down completely, gazing upon her skin.

Katara was blushing madly now, covering her face with her hands. Her body was shaking. She whimpered a little, afraid that Aang didn't like what he saw. She didn't dare to meet his eyes.

"Katara, you're beautiful." He said lovingly.

Aang smiled, waiting until Katara had finally looked at him.

"You really think so?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, you're absolutely gorgeous." He smiled. She swore that there was a hint of flirt in it.

Katara whimpered again, but this time, from joy. She had dreamed many times that Aang would see her like this, and was always afraid of what he thought.

Katara gasped loudly, as she felt soft lips on her folds.

His tongue made contact with them, moving up and down slowly. Katara started to breathe very fast. Her body heating up. Her arms shaking as her hands held onto the pillar, supporting her from falling.

"Ohhh..." she moaned. "Aang..."

He licked a little faster, pushing a bit further in her clit. Her head shot up and she yelled in pleasure.

"Ohhh...Uhh...Ngh...A-Aang...Aang..." she said between her quick breaths and gasps.

Aang moved his head back a bit, meeting her gaze.

"You've been touching yourself...haven't you?" he asked, smiling.

Katara blushed furiously and shook her head.

"Your reactions say otherwise..." he said.

"You've also been thinking of someone, while doing that, haven't you?" he asked, again.

Katara did the same thing, blushing and shaking her head.

"Yes, you have." He smiled. Katara gave up on arguing; she had.

"Who is it that you're thinking, when you're touching yourself?" Aang asked with a full sentence.

She hesitaded.

"Y-You... I've been thinking about... you..." she said quietly, shutting her eyes again.

Aang blushed, his smile never disappearing.

"I'm happy it's me. I really am." He said, earning a happy whimper from the girl.

Katara felt like she had said her biggest secrets to him. And she felt endlessly happy that he was okay with it, glad, infact.

She gasped again, when she felt Aang's fingers widening her. His tongue went in her, making circles and long, deep licks. She started to moan again, her voice getting louder and louder. She realized why they had gone this far, now.

Aang sucked on her clit, making her lose control completely. She was really, really moist. Aang only licked it off her, his tongue getting slippier and his actions making her pleasure increase.

She started to scream hysterically, her hips slowly rocking.

"I'm...I'm going to...to...!" she couldn't say it, before she screamed in pleasure to heavens. She practically exploded, her juices flowing down her legs, with Aang still licking her.

She tried to calm herself, her breaths still deep.

After a few minutes, Aang had finished cleaning her up. Katara only now could calm down.

Aang pulled her pants back up, since she seemed like she was about to fall.

Suddenly, Katara kissed the boy with deep passion, her body interfacing with his. Her hands pulled him closer from the head.

Aang couldn't even react, before she entered her tongue in his mouth. Her mouth as if ate on his.

She pulled back, their spit dangling a bit from the sudden release. But they didn't mind.

"I love you, Aang. I love you so much!" she said.

"I love you too, Katara." He said.

She felt like she was in heaven. She kissed him once more, this time, earning a response from him. They pulled back after a few moments.

They both blushed.

"But, let all of this stay as a secret. I'll save the World... then we can be together." Aang said, grinning.

Even though Katara wanted to be with him starting from this moment, she nodded, understanding that the World needed to be saved, first.

"So, will you forgive Zuko, now?" he asked.

That was completely off-topic, but now she also realized what he wanted to do; he wanted to get the stress and anger off her shoulders, by pleasuring her.

"Okay, I will. Because of you." She said, giving him a peck.

He smiled in victory.

They shared some time just looking at eachother, in this lovely moment. They knew that it will be some time until they could do it officially.

After they returned, Katara sincerely apologized to Zuko, and he forgave her. The next days went by swimmingly; Katara made no interruptions to his lessons with the Avatar unless it was eating time. But, she did peek. She also didn't insult him any longer or made any evil pranks, which was a huge relief to Zuko. She more likely ignored him, as her eyes almost never left Aang.

It was like she was a whole different person.

Zuko was a little suspicious, so one day, he went to Aang and whispered.

"Okay, she has completely changed. Whatever did you put in her?"

"Oh," Aang smiled, "Just a bit of love."

The End

* * *

I think I should be a bit ashamed for this. Gahh.

P.S This was my first 'adult-themed' story. I wasn't quite ready to make it any more than this. Do you think I'm good at this kind of theme? I sure don't, heh.

School's almost over! Hng come summer, come! I wanna go to the beach, watch movies all day and basicly not give a damn for three months!

Anyways, please review, review, review!

~Wind And Tides


End file.
